Talk:Legends of Chima
Found this news article on BrickSet (which is almost always reliable) on what appears to be the storyline behind Legends of Chima. "Legends of Chima back-story revealed on Facebook New set news Posted by Huw, 29 Sep 2012 12:04 The Hungarian Monobrand store has revealed the Legends of Chima back-story on its Facebook page. Here's a translation into English courtesy of Google, tidied up a bit to try and make it read properly: "The kingdom of Chima is a magical land in which very advanced species dominate. These creatures speak and act like people. They use vehicles and machines and live in amazing castles and fortresses. They have claws, teeth, tails, and some are equipped with wings. Now they are at war with each other... "Chima was once a pure, natural paradise, but heavily armed barbarian species have changed it and now best friends have become sworn enemies of each other. Ruthless weapons destroyed the once sacred temples. Blood-thirsty vehicles battle each other in fatal duels in the forest. "The creatures are fiercely fighting over a powerful natural resource called Chi. which is the source of life but also unimaginable destruction. "Only a few brave heroes in Chima understand the true nature of Chi, and that its misuse leads to the total destruction of Chima. The stories of these heroes and those who want to destroy them are known as ’The Legends of Chima'." (last paragraph clarified by Zolkoe, thanks...) So there you have it. I guess it sort of makes sense. If any Hungarian speakers would like to have a go at translating it properly, please do so! Via GrooveBricks, originally from EuroBricks forum, I believe. (GrooveBricks currently contains malware, apparently, so I've removed the hyperlink to it). " Should it be put on the page? -- Quod may Minae sceptrum confuto! 08:01, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :If, when on the page, it is properly sourced, then yes. ~ CJC 11:06, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Minisite sorry i'm a bit new here where should I put the official lego.com minisite link? http://chima.lego.com/en-us/teaser/ -- Quod may Minae sceptrum confuto! 23:37, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :The link is already on the article, under "External Links" Latest Edit Can someone with access fix/revert Gerima's last edit? Thanks! -- 00:07, November 6, 2012 (UTC) "Characters" section What's the deal with it? Why is it so messed up? :P Seriously, though, I want to know if there's a reason before fixing it.--BrickfilmNut (talk) 01:17, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :I really don't know what is happening there. You can have a go fixing it, or if not I'll attempt it :P ~ CJC 12:16, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll try. :P BrickfilmNut (talk) 19:50, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Factions or Tribes? I think that we need to change all occurrences of "faction" to "tribe". All the official Lego videos indicate that "tribe" is a valid name. --ErkelonJay (talk) 17:52, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Cards Hi. I'm pretty new there so excuse me if i mess up while editing or such, didn't yet get the hang of it ... mhh, well now, i was wondering, i bought the sole set i could find from my toy's-r-us in switzerland, 70011 Eagle Castle, and was wondering if anyone beside me is interested in the cards we find in the speedorz sets. I could take a few picture, and as an addition, i just went and ordered all the other disponible sets containing cards also ... So, once i get them, i could as well take pictures of the cards :P Oh and also, if yes, how should we organize that ? Should the card's picture be linked to any characters that make an appearance on it ? or would it be better if we create a new gallery containing all the cards sorted by their collection order ? Please tell me ! Yours sincerely, -Daoh Daohji (talk) 18:06, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :Hi. We have a page to put the cards on here. ~ CJC 19:52, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi again ! I've uploaded the said cards and used the "minifiguregallery" template so far to put them on the set they appear in ... I saw the page you linked me, i edited yesterday with the number but since then it was reverted or deleted. I'm not sure how should i proceed ? What would be best ? I had in mind either a 5 column on 10 lines template, or we could sort them all by the minifigure they belong to, choice is yours ... anyway, i didn't edited the page you linked because i'm totally bad at template creating. So i didn't even try :D Daohji (talk) 14:22, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :You sorta lost me half way through so if I see you on chat later I'll ask you then :P ~ CJC 17:47, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Grizzam's picture Could anyone change Grizzam's picture? It uses a picture of Gardo! Grizzam is the white gorilla. 21:38, February 15, 2013 (UTC) *Thanks! 21:59, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Untrue Rumor Legends of Chima 2016: Rise of the Sea with new characters Elephant Tribe and one of the Sea Creature Tribes. Male elephant handsome torso and female beautiful torso. (Woody33) We are not a rumor starting site. That would be better for some were else.--Toa Matau